Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Willkommen! Hi DarkPain14 - wir freuen uns, dass Naruto Fantasy RPG Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, Wie du siehst hab ich den Monobook und das Design im neuen Look gemacht, wenn du siehst xD Gefällts dir? Das Webicon hab ich auch gemacht...Ich hab jedenfalls eine Frage:Wie kann man soeine Nachricht an alle Schicken, sowie ihr das wegen den Kampfräumen gemacht habt? Gruß, Justin 19:12, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel kannst mir bescheid sagen wenn es soweit ist. habe die woche abends zeit freue mich scho auf a kampf mit dir pain88 23:20, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich werde erst heute abend damit anfangen können hab diese woche spätschicht bin etwa erst um 23.00 online pain88 12:44, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen hab mal eine Vorlage für benutzer erstellt und bei deiner Profilseite eine kategorie eingefügt ich würde vorschlagen das wir dann fiktive naruto charaktere erfinden die dann später kämpfen dürfen musst aber noch die vorlage für diese erstellen kannste mal bei Leya Uzumaki nachfragen ob sie interesse hat mit zu machen hat ne prima fantasy was man bei ihrem Profil sieht gruss..pain88 01:33, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) vielen dank für dein vertrauen ich kann erst wieder heute abend ab 23.00 on sein dann können wir alles weitere besprechen hab die Statistik bei Sayuri eingefügt sieht gut aus bin mir am Überlegen ob wir daraus eine Vorlage machen die bei den Charas eingefügt werden kann wobei wir bestimmen welche Werte jeder einzelne Chara am anfang bekommt. pain88 13:11, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hi darkpain soll ich euch parameter pics machen wie in der narutopedia? habe mal ein Logo gemacht das ich noch uploaden werde. kannst mir mal bescheid sagen was du davon hälst.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 22:03, 3.Feb. 2011 22:03, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) thumb|left Hi ich hab mich schon gewundert wer Roxas ist.Das Logo kannst du löschen war eh nur als Muster gedacht. ich probier mal den link den du angegeben hast. Ich habe gesehen das du bei gamepedia einen Counter erstellt hast. wenn er funktioniert könnte man den bei uns auch benutzen ? Sasori hat bei seinem Profil einen Tabelle die er ausklappen kann. könntest du mir die Vorlage- Quelltext auf meiner Testseite kopieren?- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 16:28, 4.Feb. 2011 16:28, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Chara wo hast du die bilder her sind die aus em spiel?- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 16:36, 4.Feb. 2011 16:36, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) kannst du mir auch ein paar weibliche char-pics hochladen die ich verwenden kann? habe leider nur einen alten klapprigen PC mit dem ich keine Spiele dieser art spielen kann ist röchel seufz wegen speicher usw.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 16:49, 4.Feb. 2011 16:49, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja klar ich mach dann ein paar neue Charakter :-D- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 17:02, 4.Feb. 2011 17:02, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ok ich schau mich mal da um- war schon mal als besucher da - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 17:21, 4.Feb. 2011 17:21, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) du bist wie ich scheinbar übermüdet. passiert mir bei der arbeit eben andauernd. solltest mal einen tag komplett abschalten und entspannen hat mir meistens geholfen. was ich dich mal fragen wollte machst du wenn möglich abitur?- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:06, 4.Feb. 2011 20:06, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) die bilder sind aller erste Sahne. dein charakter ebenso. muss meinen nochmal überarbeiten. werde später noch einen neuen erstellen. ps habe bei deinem ne kleine Rechtschr.korrektur gemacht.wenn du bei mir mal einen fehler findest kannste es auch ausbessern.- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 19:58, 4.Feb. 2011 19:58, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) dann wünsche ich dir viel glück dabei- habs selber nur bis zur mittleren reife geschafft. wenn du mal probleme oder fragen hast kannste dich ruhig mal melden vielleicht kann man helfen dann noch viel spass :-)- mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:19, 4.Feb. 2011 20:19, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) bin 22 jahre alt habe bald birthday am 18.02 :-D - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:53, 4.Feb. 2011 20:53, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) sieht sehr real - aus nicht übel - für welche figur willst du sie nehmen? ;-D - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 20:59, 4.Feb. 2011 20:59, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich lade das bild down und werde es ein bischen bearbeiten und benutz es als poträt für mich ..xd - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 21:14, 4.Feb. 2011 21:14, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite war eh nur als test gedacht - kannste jederzeit austauschen - hab nur keine idee was man nehmen könnte.:-D - mfg -Pain88- Diskussion 21:21, 4.Feb. 2011 21:21, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich habe yuna aus dem ff-wiki übernommen muss nur noch ihr profil überarbeiten und anpassen. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 20:24, 5.Feb. 2011 20:24, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Yuna den nachnamen habe ich erfunden-werde aber noch die geschichte von ihr ändern um sie auf naruto anzupassen. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 20:35, 5.Feb. 2011 20:35, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- habe Yuna jetzt umgeschrieben - ich glaube so dürfte es ok sein - kannst mir bescheid geben wenn dir noch etwas auffällt was man ändern könnte.Übrigens sind eure charakter gut gelungen. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 05:01, 6.Feb. 2011 05:01, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) LipiNoBakuha jo moin, hatten uns ja eben Im NP gesprochen. Ich hab hier ein Problem. Meine Geschichte geht bis Kapitel 14, aber wenn ich speichere, wird nur bis Kapitel 8 angezeigt. Auch weitere Infos ect werde nnicht angezeigt LipiNoBakuha 11:24, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich stell das alles jetzt ungespoilter rein, hat ja irgendwie auch keinen sinn. und steckbriefe lass ich vorerst weg. LipiNoBakuha 11:51, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hab jetzt nen eigenen Artikel dafür erstellt. Schlimm? Da kommen dann immer neue Artikel dazu.LipiNoBakuha 11:56, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hab irgentwie wieder richtig Lust gekriegt, die weiterzuschreiben :D Vielleicht kommt heute Abend ein KapitelLipiNoBakuha 11:59, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achja, und mach dich auf viele Artikel zu allen möglichen Attacken, Chars etc gefasst. :D LipiNoBakuha 12:09, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Admin? sag bloß, du hast mich wegen ein paar Artikeln zum Admin ernannt :p *Bescheidenheit 100%*. naja vielen dank jedenfalls :p. kannst ja mal dein feedback für die bisherigen Seiten geben LipiNoBakuha 13:18, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ach und: kannst du mir erklären wie man Artikel umbenennt? weil ich würde gerne VivaNoBakuha in Viva umbenennen LipiNoBakuha 13:21, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) äh, keine Ahung, ich schätze den ganz normalen :D LipiNoBakuha 13:26, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) moin, kann ich für die Kämpfe, Techniken und Charactere "Sammelseiten" wo das alles drinnesteht? also ne auflistung der charactere ect auf einer seite LipiNoBakuha 18:02, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) no, ich meine nur für meine erfundenen. ich würd sie dann auf der seite in gruppen einteilen damit man die besser zuordnen kann LipiNoBakuha 18:06, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) könntest du eine Kategorie anlegen mit Namen "Artikel aus der Geschichte des LipiNoBakuha" ?? Weil ich hab in sachen wikis echt keien ahnung xD LipiNoBakuha 18:10, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) könnten wir ne Vorgale für Iwa und Takigakure machen evtl? und eine aus konoha wäre nicht schlecht LipiNoBakuha 18:52, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) alles klar, dank dir LipiNoBakuha 19:05, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) moin, darkpain, ich wollte dich fragen ob es ein großes problem wäre, alle von mir verfassten artikel zu löschen. ich habe mir neulich eine eigene wiki erstellt, inder es NUR um meine geschichten geht. ich hoffe du hast verständnis dafür. danke. wenn du willst, kannst du ja gerne mal vorbeischauen http://de.lipi.wikia.com/wiki/Lipi_Wiki LipiNoBakuha 14:55, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Togglerprobleme hi ich hatte es gestern schon bemerkt-wenn ich auf aktualisieren gegangen bin war die anzeige wieder normal-aber du kannst den steckbrief ruhig umändern-ist die charakterbeschreibung von yuna jetzt ok? - hatte noch bis heute morgen daran herumgeschrieben:-D mfg Pain88- Diskussion 13:58, 6.Feb. 2011 13:58, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- hi darky ich hab bei 4 charas die charstatistik bearbeitet - bei mir lassen sich die werte jetzt ein und ausklappen. überprüf das mal. bei mir hat es jetzt geklappt benutze allerdings hier den monobookstyle. |- align="right" style="font-size: 10px;" | colspan="10" style="border-top: 1px solid #0680CC;" | Hilfe: Anzeigen klicken, um die Tabelle ein-/auszuklappen. |} diesen abschnitt musst du noch in der Char Statistiktabelle einfügen. probier das mal bei deinem Chara aus. mfg Pain88- Diskussion 03:50, 8.Feb. 2011 03:50, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hi, ich bins. ähm, ich würde wohl im draglade wiki arbeiten., ich weiß nur leider nihct was draglade ist -_-. aber ihc kann hier arbeiten. ich hab auch für dieses wiki einen banner, aber i´ch bin kein admin. ich werd mal in deinen wikis herumsuchen und nach tippfehlern usw. suchen, ist ja immerhin etwas. -Shikamaru- 08:59, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja ist ok ich lad dir das mal hoch, und du kannst dann ja entscheiden, oder wenn du keine zeit dazu hast mach mich doch zum admin xD. also das Bild war erst für mein Forum vorgesehen: Datei:Narutorpgbanner.jpg -Shikamaru- 14:11, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hey find das echt ne colle idee mit dem rpg-wiki=) nur schade das ich erst jetz zufällig drauf gestossen bin [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 20:07, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) macht ja nix besser spät als nie :P mmh also ich hab viel zu tun mit schule und so zurzeit und so wie ich mich kenn würd ich dann nur am pc sitzen :P also nich böse sein wenn ich dein gamepedia absichtlich ignoriere und mich nur mit narutopedia und hier dem beschäftige :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 07:05, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Dateidiskussion von Johnny182 das bild das Roxas auf die Hauptseite gestellt hat ist falsch beschriftet die zeichen sind laut johnny bei dreien falsch dagestellt schau es dir mal an.gruß Pain88 - Dissi 10:36, 26.Feb. 2011 hier ist der link daszu Datei Diskussion:Naruto10.jpg wir stehen da wie die letzten vollpfosten datte bayo gruß Pain88 - Dissi 10:51, 26.Feb. 2011 klar, kein problem ^^ weiß gar nicht wie ich auf diese wiki gelang :/ habs dann aber gesehen und wollte aushelfen. Johnny182 Skin Der Skin sieht irgendwie noch ein bissl "fade" aus ... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif LG [[User:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 11:03, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Weiteres Vorgehen Hi DP hast du dir mal Gedanken gemacht wie wir hier weiter machen sollen da wir im Moment nur zwei verirrte Benutzer sind? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:43, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hii wäre keine schlechte Idee. Ich hab mir auch schon was ausgedacht. Ich bin gestern auf ein ein verlassenes Wikia von ein paar schweizer Mädels gestossen was mich etwas geistig inspiriert hat. Könntest du mir mal ein Forum einrichten mit dem Thema RPG Konzept.? Ich könnt dann mal am WE meine Vorstellungen ein adden und du gibst mal deine Senf dazu. Aber es wäre nett wenn du dich mit beteiligen könntest, vorausgesetzt du hast die Zeit dafür, trotz deiner vielen Acticity bei anderen Wikias. Ich glaub das du auch genug Fantasy für irgendwelche Storys hast :D. Lass mich bitte nicht hängen(röchel ächz stöhn). gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:34, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja klar ich schreib dann meine Ideen da rein und du kannst sie dir mal anschauen und kommentieren aber bittäää ohne den dämlichen Kommentierbutton von diesem ächz Glee Wikia . :C Ich schreib dich dann am WE mal hier auf deiner Dissi an. :) PS. Ich fänds schad wenn das Projekt hier den Bach runtergehen würd. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:51, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar. Erstmal Thanks :X) und wie gesagt am Wochende schreib ich meine Vorstellung vom weiteren Vorgehen rein und du sagst mir dann bescheid obs so ok ist. Dann erstmal tschöö gruetzti und a servus von mir lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 18:00, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hii ich bin noch net dazu gekommen.. hat gestern nur mit sum gechattet.. ich würd die story aber so 500-1000 jahre nach naruto ansiedeln.. durch eine klima katastrophe ist halt zu gewaltigen veränderungen gekommen.. dann müssen wir ne neue weltkarte erstellen und so irgendwas...[[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:23, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Forum hab mal was reingeschrieben wenn du noch vorschläge hast dann lass mal hören.. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:36, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ok ich wer die woche mal versuchen erst so ne Hintergrund geschichte zu erfinden und dann mal sehen bei fragen werd ich mich dann bei dir melden ..tschööö [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:43, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen einfügen etc Moin, lang ists her xD ich hab da mal ne frage. da du dich anscheinend mit Vorlagen auskennst, wollte ich wissen wie man Vorlagen für einfache Steckbrief erstellen & dann auch als Vorlage verwenden kann. Diese SB-Kumo, lässt sich ja auch mittels wenigen Wörtern einfügen, ist aber im Grunde n ziehmlich komplexes Gewirr. Deshalb hätt ich gerne nen Steckbrief, den man so in jede Wiki leicht einbauen kann. ich kann dir auch schonmal schreiben wie ich mir das vorstelle: Oben soll man zwischen 2 Bilden wählen können (im grunde wie in narutopedia), darunter Name und Namensherkunft, dann son Balken dazwischen, darunter, Typ, Evolution, Spriter, Lebensraum und Aussehen. Alles untereinander. Wäre cool wenn du mir ne schnelle und gut erklärte Antwort gibst. (am besten auf meine Narutopediadiskussionsseite) LipiNoBakuha 16:10, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund Hey wäre nicht schlecht aber erst für den Monobook wenn es geht. Brauch noch ne Hintergrund Story bin selbst dauernd am Überlegen aber ich verwerf andauernd meine Ideen. Wenn du eine hast dann her damit damit mal die Hauptseite gestalted werden kann. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:32, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey is ja geborgt :DDDD hab aber die Farbe leicht geändert ;PPPP Hehe Frage what is with Peace er hat da was auf der Hauptseite verändert <_< da hätt ich aber eine bitte im monobook siehts mit schwarz blöd aus weil die schrift da drinn nicht zu erkennen ist [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:23, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ideen Im Moment geistern mir zwar einige Gedanken durch den Kopf, aber ich hab auch noch kein richtiges Konzept. Auf der Hauptseite brauchen wir auf jedenfall eine Kurzbeschreibung (Backgroundstory) und was eine/ein neuer User(Autor) erstellen darf. Er müsste sich auf jedenfall an einer Hintergrundstory als Background halten da unsere Geschichte nach der Zeit Narutos als Kage oder so beginnt. Bei der Story bin ich als noch am überlegen. Ich will mal morgen oder am WE eine Story machen und dann können wir mal darüber diskutieren wie das weiter gehen soll. Grund Idee bei mir ist dass die Autoren miteinander agieren. Das heisst wenn die Charakter erstellt sind mit ihren jeweiligen Clans oder so das man mit einem anderen Autor eine gemeinsame Handlung entwirft zB Handel mit einem anderen Shinobidorf wobei man gemeinsam eine Story über einen Vetragsabschluss macht. Das gleiche bei einer Kriegserklärung oder Beistandsgesuch. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:37, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hey das wollte ich dir gerade schreiben war aber erstmal eine Rauchen wenn du noch ne Idee dazu hast dann adde sie dazu.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 20:04, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Counter Hey kannste mir noch ne Beschreibung machen wie ich das ganze einstelle und farblich ändere?? Ist für mich im Moment noch etwas zu kompliziert. Daaaannkeee [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 20:31, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) nochmal P.S. denk daran es muss im Monobook sichtbar sein... RE:Projekt des Monats Da wir eh keine Konkurrenz haben, ist es irrelevant, ob ich meine Stimme abgebe oder nicht. Im Moment hab ich jede Lust auf Wikia verloren. Wenn halt einige User, aus anderen Communitys, der Meinung sind dass die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik in den Artikeln Verbesserungs würdig sind, so soll es eben sein. Steht ja jedem frei zu editieren. Auch wegen der Kopien aus anderen Wikias mache ich mir keine Gedanken mehr, da es übliche Praxis ist, Infos z.B. aus englischen Wikis zu übernehmen. Ausserdem habe ich noch kein Wiki gesehen, wo dass alles perfekt läuft. Ich nehm mir mal eine Auszeit von ein paar Tagen, vielleicht kommt auch meine Lust wieder. Immerhin haben wir wenigstens eine lebhafte Community und etwas Spass an der Sache sollte auch dabei sein. Ausserdem können mir diese ganzen Studierten im Mondschein begegnen. mfg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:05, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Frage sagmal weisst du wie man ein bild für das wiki einfügt? ich meine das "narutopedia" bild was ganz oben immer ist. ich dachte mir das wir das wiki hier ein bissl farbiger gestalten könnten dadurch =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 18:55, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey gib mir doch mal die Adminrechte dann helf ich dir ein wenig mit der Navigation und Baner und Hintergrund und HAauptseite und so...Justin 19:33, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey, mal ein Vorschlag:Fordere mal Auszeichnungen fürs Wiki an! Gruß, Justin 18:07, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Chat-Funktion Hey!! Is wegen dem Chat ich hab heut mal IE8 ausprobiert und da geht bei mir nichts.. Weder in Monobook noch im neuen wikia style *Details zum Fehler auf der Webseite *Benutzer-Agent: Mozilla/4.0 (compatible; MSIE 8.0; Windows NT 5.1; *Trident/4.0; .NET CLR 3.0.4506.2152; .NET CLR 2.0.50727; .NET CLR 3.5.30729) *Zeitstempel: Tue, 1 Nov 2011 22:43:07 UTC *Meldung: Bezeichner, Zeichenfolge oder Zahl erwartet *Zeile: 6251 *Zeichen: 3 *Code: 0 *URI: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__am/44199/group/minify%3D0/chat_js Bekomm wenn es überhaupt mal klappt gleich ne meldung wie ich sie dir im Blog auf der narutopedia eingetragen habe. Ist allso mit dem IE8 und dem mozilla 3.2 das gleiche...What can I do ??? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 22:56, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nochmals ikke....gestern mittag hats einmal auf der narutopedia gefunzt....hab den dämlichen cache gelöscht...aber jedesmal wenn ich da rein will ist gleich ein rauswurf drinne....auch wenn ich es dann nochmal versuch funzt es net....ich hab echt keine lust mehr auf diesen wikia mist...over and out..[[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 03:08, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Heda DP14 ich hab das mit dem chat hier mal ausprobiert. bei mir geht es mit dem IE8 und mit dem Firefox. beide funzen. geh ich aber mit pains account rein bekomm ich auch einen rausschmiss. was könnte der fehler sein? am cache kann es nicht liegen hab ich schon ausprobiert. gruß Ubba Lothbrokson 23:38, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey bin ein freund von ihr. hat mir die ohren voll gelabert deswegen.. also hab ich das mal auf meinem rechner ausprobiert. Will es jetzt nochmal mit dem firefox testen. gruß Ubba Lothbrokson 01:22, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ich habs jetzt mit dem firefox gestestet. bei meinem account hab ich keine probleme. komm rein und kein rausschmiss. muuuaahha ich probier es jetzt nochmal mit ihrem account. Ubba Lothbrokson 01:27, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) bei ihrem account funzt es nicht. wirst dauernd rausgeschmissen. Kann jetzt verstehen warum sie so sauer ist. was benutzt du für einen explorer? obwohl ich glaub das es nicht daran liegt. wikia hatte im sommer ja einige bugs gehabt. Ubba Lothbrokson 01:35, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Probleme beim einloggen Hey DP14:) Saru21 hat Probleme mit seinem Account. Wurde rausgeworfen. Sein Passwort funzt net mehr. Ein neues Passwort mit E-Mail schicken ging auch net. Kannst du ihm vielleicht helfen?? Oder frag mal bei SVG nach der hat das bei mir mal mit nem Passwort-hatcher gemacht. greetz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:51, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Name Hallo D(G) Dragon ^^ Wie bist du auf diesen Namen gekommen?? DP14 hatte mir besser gefallen gehabt. :) An dem hier muss ich mich erst gewöhnen. greeetz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:46, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) :hey Pain ^^. Ich hatte mir schon lange überlegt den Namen zu ändern, da alle dachten ich bin 14 ^^. Wie ich auf D(G) Dragon gekommen bin ist eine lange Geschichte, aber das D steht natürlich für Dark ;) [[Benutzer:D(G) Dragon|'ÐG']][[Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon|'(ÐЯΛGФЛ)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 11:15, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kopieren von Artikeln Hi ich wollte mal fragen ob es irgendeine vorgehensweise gibt wenn ein Benutzer einen Charakterartikel und die dazugehörigen Bilder aus einem anderen Narutowiki von jemandem (mir) kopiert und hier als seine ausgibt ^^ --UchihaFanatic (Diskussion) 10:39, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :sowas ist natürlich nicht erlaubt. Wenn du willst kann man die besagten Artikel löschen und den User warnen, sowas nicht mehr zu machen [[Benutzer:D(G) Dragon|'ÐG']][[Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon|'(ÐЯΛGФЛ)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 11:32, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC)